Jackie Tyler (II)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | race = Cybermen | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = Peter Alan Tyler (husband) | status = | born = February 1st, 1966 | died = February 2nd, 2006 | 1st appearance = "Rise of the Cybermen" | final appearance = "The Age of Steel" | actor = Camille Coduri }} Jacqueline "Jackie" Tyler is a fictional socialite and a supporting character featured on the 2005 revival series of the British science fiction television program ''Doctor Who''. She first appeared in the fifth episode of series two, "Rise of the Cybermen", as well as the following episode, "The Age of Steel". She was played by actress Camille Coduri. Biography Jackie Tyler was a wealthy socialite who lived in London, England of a parallel reality, separate from that of the mainstream timeline. She married an ambitious businessman named Pete Tyler back in 1986. The ever-vain Jackie elected to not have any children as she did not want to risk losing her figure. By the early 2000s, the Tylers' marriage was beginning to crumble. Peter still loved her immensely and was desperate to save his marriage, but his corporate exploits and Jackie's lifestyle made it seem nearly impossible. On February 1st, 2006, Pete through a lavish birthday party for Jackie to celebrate her 40th birthday. Jackie however, did not like the notion of turning forty and insisted that he tell everyone they knew that she was actually turning thirty-nine. The time traveling Doctor, accompanied by his companions Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith appeared in this reality after their time vessel, the TARDIS suffered a major breakdown. Rose Tyler was the daughter of Jackie Tyler and Pete Tyler from her native timeline. The Doctor warned Rose to avoid making contact with the Tylers as they were not her parents. Despite this however, Rose had to see how these alternate versions of her mother and father were living. The Doctor could not stop her, but was determined at the very least to keep an eye on her. Using psychic paper, they infiltrated Jackie's birthday party as food servers. When the party began to settle down, Rose had a conversation with Pete, never revealing who she actually was. She learned about the Tylers' crumbling marriage and decided to talk to Jackie. At first their conversation seemed amicable enough, but when Rose posited the idea of giving Pete another chance, Jackie became deeply offended. She reminded Rose that she was just "the help", and moreover, she would not be getting paid for her services. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen Jackie's concerns about marriage troubles and birthdays became truly minor concerns soon after. As the evening wore on, the Tyler estate was invaded by an army of Cybermen. The Cybermen killed several people at the party whom they considered to be unviable for cyber-conversion and abducted the rest. Jackie tried hiding inside of a closet, but she was discovered and taken to the Cybus Industries cyber-conversion processing plant at Battersea, where she was turned into a Cyberman. The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Pete Tyler sneaked into the facility in the hopes of shutting it down, and if possible, reversing the process on those who had already been converted (though the Doctor knew that such a thing was impossible). Pete found Cyber-Jackie who seemed to momentarily recognize him. During the ensuing conflict, the facility was destroyed thanks to the efforts of Mickey Smith. Jackie died as explosions ripped through the entire processing plant. Doctor Who: The Age of Steel Notes & Trivia * The character of Jackie Tyler was created by director Graeme Harper and writer Tom MacRae based on a character originally developed by director Keith Boak and writer Russell T. Davies. * Jackie Tyler of this reality had a pet dog she named Rose. In the mainstream reality, her daughter was Rose Tyler. * Jackie Tyler enjoyed having a cup of tea right before bed, the same as her mainstream timeline counterpart. * John Lumic - head of Cybus Industries and creator of the Cybermen gave Jackie a diamond-studded ear pod as a birthday gift. She bragged about how it could pick up signals from Venezuela. * Jackie Tyler makes the claim that she was born on the same day as film actor Cuba Gooding, Jr., who was born on January 2nd, 1968. The episode establishes the date and year as February 1st, 2006 and that Jackie is forty-years-old, which would mean that she was born in 1966. However, it is possible that the Cuba Gooding, Jr. of that timeline may have been born on a different date than the actor from the real world timeline. Appearances * Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen * Doctor Who: The Age of Steel See also External links * * Jackie Tyler at Wikipedia * Jackie Tyler at the Holosuite * Jackie Tyler at the Doctor Who Wiki References ---- Category:1966/Character births Category:2006/Character deaths Category:Independently wealthy Category:Cyborgs Category:Cybermen Category:Characters with biographies